


Loki-x-Reader: Memories and Forgotten Pasts

by Fanfictionlover0724



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionlover0724/pseuds/Fanfictionlover0724
Summary: The past, the present, and the future...all of which are important to this tale of romance, rediscovery, apology, and making up for lost time. When you (the reader) falls out of Asgard at a young age, straight down to Midgard (Earth) adopted and raised as a normal person in New York City, getting your adult life together can be a bit tricky, especially when you have nightmares. (Mature for later chapters)





	1. Chpt.1

It was a normal day in Asgard, you and your friends were playing on the Bifrost bridge. Thor, Loki, Sif, and three other boys were with you. You were mostly friends with Loki due to him being quiet and reserved like you. There was only one other reason that you are hanging with them, with Sif wanting to become a warrior she was not worthy to be betrothed to Thor, and Odin noticed that you were a perfect counterbalance to Thor's brash and self-proud attitude... Or so he thought. You're walking with Loki, Thor, and everyone else. Thor and Volstagg were brandishing each other with wooden swords and shields as Hogun and Fandral were not far behind, Sif and you walked side by side discussing your opinions on your betrothal to Thor, Loki who was farther behind walked alone. As the boys fought with their fake swords, you and Sif leaned against a pillar.

"Don't get me wrong, (y/n) it would be great if I could be betrothed to Thor instead of you," Sif said seriously.

" I don't mind it, it's just that his father thinks I'm a counterbalance to his brash nature, but I don't think that's true." You reply doubtfully.

"If I wasn't set on trying to become a warrior maybe Odin would change his mind." She agreed.

"But you should become a warrior, it's what you've always wanted to do, I don't think you should give up on that." You reassured her. You looked at her sadly, bowed your head, and sighed. "It's not that I don't love Thor, he's going to make Asgard a great king someday, but I don't think I'm the queen for the job."

"Don't say that Thor's pride is what will make him the greatest king Asgard is ever going to have, and I think you will be considered the luckiest girl in the whole realm to be on the arm of the greatest king even better than Odin himself." She quipped.

" I should be happy, but I just don't feel that Thor really cares for me as if he truly loves me. I mean look at him, fake-fighting with those three wannabe-warriors."

Sif seems to be understanding where you're coming from, but she just doesn't agree with you, Thor does seem to like her more than you but is betrothed to you he has no choice but to at least act like he really cares or really gets to know you enough that it's real. You notice Sif is getting restless, the boys had brought an extra set of wooden swords and shields in case you, Sif, and Loki had decided to join in. You look at Sif and sighed, " go ahead and join them, I'll be fine I have nothing else better to do."

"Are you sure? I don't want to feel like I'm abandoning you like a third wheel." She asked.

" I'm sure, just go ahead I'll find something else to do. Maybe all sit on the edge of the Bifrost and watch the clouds, you know use my imagination." You cheerfully answered her

She shrugged and ran off yelling to Thor, grabbing a sword and shield, ready to fight, or whatever fight they were fighting anyway. You started to walk away from the pillar you were leaning on, and a few more pillars down you notice Loki was leaning against another one the same way you were leaning on the one before, he seemed to be messing with some green magic that was coming from his hand, he would shape it into different images that you found amusing; like a rabbit, a tree, a fairy, and the last one before he noticed your presence, a snowflake. Loki and you were probably closer friends than Sif or Thor combined, even though he was a loner you were too in your own way, Loki was a silent boy, very reserved, and never really talked unless he had something important to say, but then again he hardly ever talked at all because apparently what he had to say wasn't important enough to some people.

He looked over to you and cut his magic, you look at him and smiled then turned away and sat on the edge of the Bifrost your legs dangling off the end, you swung your legs back and forth as you watch the clouds change their shapes and colors. After Loki notice that you are no longer paying attention to him he continued with his magic show, now alone with his thoughts he was able to focus a more elaborate shapes, and scenes, one, for example, was a field there were little green deer sparkling in the magic, he had made a waterfall and a river that then led to a bridge and what appeared to be a gazebo.

You must have fallen asleep or were too distracted by the clouds you were watching because it seemed to be darker than you last remembered, all the sudden you could hear Thor, Sif, and the wannabe-warriors saying how it was time to go. Loki was still behind you noticed as you started walking away from the pillar you were leaning against what dangling your feet over the edge of the Bifrost, Thor walked past you laughing in parading himself around with imaginative self-pride over the fight he had won, he jokingly mentioned how he was victorious and his queen should be proud of him in his victory, you scoffed playfully.

He must've been too rowdy from the fake-fighting, because all of a sudden you remember your hands were gripping the rainbow edge of the Bifrost Bridge frantically not to fall, apparently he had shoved you in the back as if to slap you for his victorious fight. You were yelling for help, "Sif! Hogun! Fandral! Volstagg! Help me!" But they kept walking, apparently they were too far down to hear your cries for help, tears streaming down your face you knew this was the end, your hands kept slipping but you kept regaining your grip up for short periods of time.

With your eyes closed and the sun setting behind you, through your eyelids you could see a shadow, your eyes stinging from the tears you could see Loki hovering over you, he looked like he was about to help you up as you reach for your hands, but all of a sudden his head darted towards the direction of Thor, Sif, and the other three. All you could hear was Thor yelling for Loki, "Brother, let's go father will be waiting for us and if we're late past curfew, I don't even think mother could defend us from his punishments." He chuckled

Loki looked at you worried, you knew something was wrong, he couldn't help you, his brother was calling for him and he couldn't disobey him, being the younger brother he didn't have much say in things. All of a sudden he knelt down beside you close to your ear, " I'm sorry, I wish I could help you." He whispered. He looked him as if he had betrayed you, but not an evil way, more in a way of someone who could not help the circumstances they were in, "I understand," you said blinking tears away, "There something I want you to know," you motioned your head as if to say 'bring your head closer to mine so I can whisper in your ear', he did so.

"Since this is the end for me," you are interrupted by Thor yelling for his brother again,

" I'm coming brother," he looked at you worriedly,"Quickly finish what you have to say." He rushed.

" if it's any consolation, I never found Thor that attractive in personality, attitude, or importance." You cried. " it's always been you... Loki." As soon as those words left your mouth, his eyes widened in shock. And with that, your hands gave away, and you fell into the sea below the Bifrost before you hit the water you fell unconscious. As the waves carried you over the edges of the realm of Asgard, Loki's hand was stretched out below the Bifrost too late to catch you. His mouth wide open, he stood up from his knees, and a single tear fell from the corner of his eye and turned cold as ice. He wiped the tear away and solemnly followed way behind the others as the sunset behind the Bifrost, where Loki would always remember, the day he failed to save your life... Or so he thought.


	2. Chpt.2

\----------A FEW EARTH YEARS LATER----------

You were walking down the crowded streets of New York City carrying a bag of groceries, it was early Fall so the leaves of the trees bordering the sidewalk were barely beginning to change colors. You took a deep inhale to smell the damp and cool air.

"Days like today I wish I was still a kid so I could jump into a pile of leaves." You chuckled to yourself. You kicked a few leaves that had given up and had landed a bit early to the hard, cold, concrete.

Finally making it to your apartment and walking up a few flights of stairs, you open the door and check the mail that had been haphazardly thrown in through the mail slot to the floor, your grocery bag just barely toppling over as you bent over the pick up the mail. Placing the mail onto your dining area table (which was just a tall square table and 2 tall stool seats), then going to your fridge to put away your newly acquired spoils.

"Finally!" You sighed and kicked off your (style) shoes and flopped lazily onto your loveseat. Barely closing your eyes, they snapped back open..."THE MAIL! But it's too far away." You pawed at the air with your hand limply and whined when all of a sudden by pure luck a current of chilled air blew from your apartments open window (A/N: no fire escape outside cause the apartment is front facing the street) and flew it towards you. 

"What the...?" You looked behind you at the open window which was on the other end away from the door. "How did that happen?" You scratched your head a bit scared and confused, but nonetheless happy that you didn't have to get up to get the mail (A/N: or that it didn't scatter all over the place like in Harry Potter...LOL).

Most of it was bills, which were mostly paid for by your parents...(A/N: that is another story for later (^_−)☆) and some advertisements for a tower that was built somewhere more downtown than where your apartment was.

"Stark Tower? Huh, it seems that Iron Man is being as philanthropic as ever since he moved here from CA." You scoffed, not that you'd ever get to meet the guy since he was a hero.

The rest of the mail was junk mail, "Waste of paper," You said as you tossed the rest into a trash can on the ground next to you. "Oh well, I guess I should take a nap for now. I have to go into work later tonight anyway." You yawned as you stretched out and curled up on the small couch like a cat. 

\----------Another POV...So mysterious...----------

Sitting in front of a crowd of people, sounds fun right? Well not in the case of Loki, Prince of Asgard...one of two. His big brother Thor is about to be crowned King of Asgard in place of their father Odin. But the problem here is...Thor is has a big head, and not just a literal one with his helmet on to add weight. He is walking down the ceremonial aisle and swinging his hammer, Mjolnir, around like a keychain.

Loki is standing in honor, next to his mother, Freya (the only real person who treats him like an equal). When all of a sudden, a loud bang was heard from the distance (A/N: This story is basically an AU, so if you've seen the movie: Thor & The Avengers they're kinda being combined in this story...So sorry for the confusion.) Everyone cowered down low to avoid any danger, and Thor having heard this loud bang was itching to pound anyone who dared to interrupt his coronation. But what no one noticed was that someone had slipped away during all the commotion...Loki was missing from the front of the room.


End file.
